


Mens Rea

by aghamora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghamora/pseuds/aghamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time Frank finds court proceedings long and tedious. But most of the time he doesn't have Laurel sitting next to him to help keep things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mens Rea

Frank never went to law school, but dammit if sitting through hours of court hasn’t made him sure that it would have bored him to death.

Some of it is interesting – especially during Annalise’s cross examinations – but most of the time the obligatory long, complicated ramblings from employees of the medical examiner’s office or whatever other expert witnesses they call to testify are about as exciting to him as watching grass grow. Often he’s good at pretending to listen and acting interested, but today in particular it’s becoming increasingly difficult not to fall asleep, or yell at the judge to get on with it already.

The prosecution called a short, beetle-like middle-aged man to testify more than half an hour ago, and he has hardly paused to take a breath since, going on and on about the intricacies of the soil samples found under the victim’s fingernails – or at least Frank knows that at some point he _was_ talking about that, because he stopped listening twenty minutes ago. By now he has all but forgotten about their client; the man’s droning monotone of a voice has numbed his mind to a point when all he can do is stare blankly ahead, and he can tell even Annalise is growing restless. 

Then, just before Frank is about to nod off in earnest, he catches a glimpse of something out of his peripheral vision: Laurel’s bare, pale knee next to his.

Though he doesn’t know how, he’d almost forgotten her there seated just to his left, wearing a short plaid skirt that exposes far too much of her leg for him to focus on much else. He has a one-track mind when it comes to Laurel, and he can’t keep it from wandering to the night before, when they’d snuck out to his car in the Keating’s driveway and fucked in the backseat. As those thoughts flood back into his mind, he shifts in his seat and clears his throat, forcing himself to stop that train of thought before it can spiral out of control.

All at once, a wicked idea comes to him, and very slowly, he inches his hand toward her bare knee. Normally he’d never risk touching her like this, with dozens of people around, but Laurel is seated at the very end of the bench, with no one at her other side to see, and she is far too alluring for him to resist. The moment his hand brushes her knee, however, Laurel flinches in surprise and looks over at him in disbelief.  

She swats his hand away with a frown, keeping her eyes facing forward as she whispers through clenched teeth, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Entertaining myself,” he whispers back, and she scoffs quietly.

“Are you seriously thinking about sex right now? You – we can’t do this here.”

He smirks. “I don’t see why not.”

“There are people all around us!” she hisses, though he notices a flush steadily creeping onto her cheeks and neck. “Someone will see. A-and besides, I’m trying to pay attention.”

“This guy’s been talking about dirt for the last half hour. There’s nothing to pay attention _to_.”

Again, he moves his hand over and rests it on her knee, and this time she takes ahold of it firmly and makes a point of dropping it back in his lap.

“ _Stop_.”

“C’mon,” he whispers. “The risk makes it more fun.”

“No, it doesn’t. The risk will get both of us _fired_ -“

She is interrupted by an irritated shush from behind them, and when Frank turns, he finds Michaela glaring at them. He does nothing but raise an eyebrow at her, then looks back to Laurel and makes a third attempt at inching his hand toward her and settling it on her knee. This time, however, she doesn’t push him away, and instead only lets out an exasperated breath, her resolve weakening just the tiniest bit.

“I swear to God-“

“Loosen up, princess,” he whispers, his hand finally finding its way underneath her skirt and to the smooth skin of her inner thigh. He can feel goosebumps forming on her skin, and when he hears her breath hitch in her throat, he knows he has won.

Laurel opens her mouth to say something, but the protest dies on her tongue when he dips his hand into her panties and traces a calloused finger around her sex, finding her hot and wet for him, even without being touched. Clearly his teasing before had already done a number on Laurel, and he grins over at her, his eyes narrowed with desire.

“You know, for someone telling me to stop-“

“Jesus Frank,” she hisses, her eyelids fluttering closed as he slides the tip of one of his fingers inside her, coating it in her juices. “Shut _up_.”

Laurel squirms in her seat, swallowing hard and spreading her legs slightly to allow him better access. Satisfied, he takes one of his fingers and massages her wetness up onto her clit, drawing slow circles on the sensitive nub and watching her breathing pick up. She rolls her hips ever so slightly, growing wetter by the second and trying to urge his hand into her, but he doesn’t oblige; he wants to know just how long he can tease her until she snaps. Her cunt seems almost to pull his fingers in, burning hot and sopping wet, and Laurel whimpers softly, silently begging him for more.

Getting the message, he presses his index finger inside of her, continuing to thumb her clit, and she inhales sharply, though not loudly enough to draw the attention of the others around them. The only person close enough to hear is Asher, seated on Frank’s other side, and when Frank glances over to ensure he hasn’t heard anything, he finds that he has leaned his head on his hand and closed his eyes, unaware of anything happening around him.

Growing bolder, he curls his finger inside her in just the right way, and she arches her back in response, her eyes bleary and unfocused. Every animalistic urge in her is screaming, every hair on her body standing on end; Frank knows how crazy he has driven her, and has to make a conscious effort to douse his own ardor, as he knows he certainly can’t leave court today with a visible hard-on. But the soft endearing noises spilling from Laurel’s throat are making it increasingly hard to remain calm, and so he gulps, forcing himself to focus on the expert’s dull ramblings on the stand for a time to calm himself.

He chances a look over at Laurel just then, and is rewarded with the sight of her, cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and lips parted just the tiniest bit. Driven on, Frank adds a second finger, feeling her walls stretch just so to accommodate it, and she bites down on her lip hard to keep quiet. He can tell that it is taking every bit of her willpower not to break down, rip off her panties, and mount him right here, in front of the rest of the students, the judge and the jury. He can’t help but smirk at the thought of her tossing aside all propriety and straddling him; it’s a satisfying thought, though he knows that Annalise certainly wouldn’t take kindly to him fucking a student in the middle of court.

They’ve had sex in many risky places – his car, the patio, the office – but this is arguably the riskiest. Laurel knows it, and he knows it, and so he twists his fingers to test her, brushing them over the rough, sensitive spot inside her he knows will make her crumble into pieces. He can feel how close she is, teetering just on the edge of coming, and finally, his steady, masterful movements prove to be too much for her. A quiet moan bursts forth from her mouth before she can stifle it, loud enough to draw the attention of those around them, and Frank removes his fingers swiftly, just as Laurel realizes what she’s done and tries to mask the sound with a few quick coughs.

“Silence in the courtroom!” the judge snaps all at once, glaring pointedly in their direction. Annalise turns and narrows her eyes suspiciously, but thankfully Frank knows that she is too far away to know what’s happened. Laurel jumps ever so slightly, and Asher leans over to look at her, having been awakened from his nap.

“What’s going on?” he asks with a yawn. After taking a look at Laurel’s flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, he furrows his brow and asks Frank, “Yo, she okay?”

“She’s fine,” Frank answers without hesitation, waving him away dismissively, and though he still looks perplexed, Asher asks no questions and turns his attention to the front once more.

Once he’s certain no one is listening any longer, Frank leans over and whispers in her ear, “You’re gonna have to be quieter than that.”

She gives a soft sound of frustration, and he turns his attention to the front once more, keeping his hands to himself. He doesn’t think it very wise to reach over and touch her again, and so they sit through the rest of the man’s testimony in torturous silence, with Laurel squirming in her seat every other minute, desperate to be touched, as he’d left her almost painfully close to coming. Finally, after what feels like an eternity for the both of them, the judge calls a recess, and the instant he does, Laurel flies out of her seat, grabs her bag, and scurries out of the courtroom, her cheeks still deep red and her knees shaking.  

“What’s wrong with her?” Michaela wonders aloud, but Frank doesn’t answer, and as soon as he can do so without drawing attention to himself, he slips out of the courtroom as well, just in time to see Laurel disappear into the women’s restroom in the lobby. His skin prickling with need for her, he follows her like a dog, and comes upon Laurel dabbing her forehead off with a damp paper towel at one of the sinks.

She looks up at him as soon as he steps inside, her mouth hanging slightly agape, her eyes full of hunger. Before he even has a chance to say a word, she is upon him all at once, coiling her arms around him and kissing him as though she’ll die if she doesn’t. Thankfully the restroom is empty, but Frank isn’t about to take his chances for a second time today, and so they manage to make their way into one of the stalls without ever breaking apart, drinking each other up with feverish thirst all the while.

“I can’t believe you,” she murmurs in between kisses as he reaches over and locks the stall door behind them. “In court, right next to Asher… where everyone could’ve seen…“

“I _want_ them to see,” he growls and nips at her earlobe. “I want them all to know that you’re mine.”

Panting, Laurel closes the lid of the toilet and pushes him roughly into a sitting position on it. She wastes no time straddling him, so desperate for him to be inside her that she almost quivers with need, and reaches down to undo his belt.

“I would've thought you were too classy to fuck me in a bathroom stall,” he chuckles, as she releases his erection and lays wet, sloppy kisses on his neck.

“I hate you,” she breathes against his skin. “You never play fair.”

“Playing fair isn’t my thing.”

After ridding herself of her panties, she wraps an arm around him tightly and lowers herself onto his cock, moaning without restraint at the feeling of him inside her: hard, hot, throbbing with need. He buries his head in her chest as she rides him, letting the fabric of her shirt stifle his own groans as she delves her pelvis against him. She rides him hard, fast, seeking the release he’d denied her as her little hands grasp at his back. It’s heaven to be inside her, pure bliss to touch her, ecstasy to hear her cry out his name. He wants her all day, every day, powerless to control himself like a junkie craving a hit. Frank isn't accustomed to being fucked; he is almost always on top, controlling the pace, but giving up control to Laurel is far more satisfying than he ever could have imagined. Just watching her ride him, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted in a little ‘o,’ is intoxicating, and he moans, the pressure inside him increasing tenfold.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it is over. Laurel comes, moaning his name from the back of her throat, having already been so close from his teasing in court. Her cunt trembles and pulses around him, and she throws her head back, riding him for all that she's worth. It isn't long before he follows suit, and he explodes inside her with a deep growl, burying his face in her neck and smelling the gentle scent of her sandalwood perfume on her skin. Once Laurel has collected herself, she climbs off his lap and slides her panties back on, adjusting her skirt as he buckles his belt and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He is just about to step out of the cramped little stall when Laurel takes a step towards him all of a sudden, and at first he smirks, thinking she means to kiss him again.

Instead, she only draws back and slaps the smirk right off his face – hard.

“What the hell?” he demands, reeling from the strike. “What was that for?”

“Don't do that again,” she huffs. “You’re going to get me fired.”

With that, she turns and steps out of the stall, leaving Frank alone with the scent of her perfume lingering in the air and the sting of her slap on his cheek.


End file.
